The truth
by Raven2evil
Summary: Raven hasn't been out of her room much and rareley come's to help fight crime. She'd been feeling worse then ever more alone then ever.
1. Nimary's word's

**The Truth**

It's been five day's and Raven's only been out of her room twice and she made sure she wasn't seen. Robin made sure nobody bothered her when she wanted to be alone like this. Beastboy finnaly slipped away from him and went to Raven's room. She was saying something but it was to soft for him to hear it excatly. "Raven you in there?" "Beastboy," her voice was soft and full of fear. "Are you okay Rea?" He started opening the door, she ran over and shut the door. "No!" "Raven what's wrong?" "Beastboy please just go away." He sighed deeply, "if you say so Rea." He wlaked away from her room. "I wish this was over."

"You shouldn't stay in your room judt cause your in your demon stage Raven," he heild her close to him from behind, relaxing, conforting, and calming her. "It has nothing to do with that." For some reason she found herself to like the feeling more then she should have. "Raven you can't fear this stage it's gonna keep comeing back till your use to it." "Oh what do you know." She slid from his grip and sat on the floor. "YOu can't stay inside the whole time you need to get outside and have some fun," he sat next to her, his arm around her neck. "Like this? No way I can't let the other's see me like this, Nimary." "Raven you should trust them to accepet you. They are your friend's." "If I can'taccept myself like this, what make's you think they will?" " You can only try, there your friend's they should accept you o matter what." "It isn't that wasy I rather just stay in here till it where's off." "all right kid suit yourself," his soft pink lip's kissed her forhead and he left. "I can't leave if I do i'll be killed. I hate this."

* * *

Sorry it was short but it sweet and exciting tell me what you think. 


	2. Beastboy find's the truth

_**Chapter 2; Beastboy find's the truth:**_

The alarm went off she only sat there hoping they wouldn't come get her. "Rea?" She covered her head. "I'll be there as soon as I can." The other's had left. The door open and she fell back. "No!" She ran inside hiding in the darkness, they where the only one's there. "Raven what's wrong?" "Beastboy just go," she begged. "Come on Raven you can trust me with anything." "I can't, Beastboy, I just can't. I'm freak enough if you saw me like this i'd make it worse." He walked into the middle of the dark room looking for her. "Rea I could never see you as a freak." "I can't come out i'm nothing but a demon. I can't be seen like this." "Come on Rea you can trust me," he moved toward her without knowing. "Beastboy no," she said softly fear over coming her. "Rea please you can trust me with anything." "Okay but you can't say I didn't warn you." She walked behind him the light from the hall shining into the room and tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you sure Beastboy?" "Of course Raven, i'm sure I can handle it." "All right," she said with a deep sigh. She slowly but surly removed her cape, her hand's shaking as if they where a rattlesnake's tail. She sort of looked like a fox demon and a dog demon mixed. Her skin had turned red and was growing brighter much like her fathers skin color, she had sliver dog ear's and long silver hair, and a puffy sliver tail. She looked like her father but a smaller girl version and she could become just like him, she didn't want to be confused with him. This form wasn't her true demon form she never used it unless it was completle nessariy for she'd probly lose control of it, nobody ever knew her real form and most of those that did died in the prosecess. All of h her forms made her fell werid but demon forms more then her other forms

"Raven, Beastboy where are you two," Robin asked looking through the cummunacatior. "We're coming give us a while we've got some trouble of our own to deal with."

"Rea what happened to make you like this?" "I'm not excatly sure, something keeps bringing out my demon form. This is only half of me." She sat on the bed with a deep sigh her skin getting more like her father's. "So this is why you've staied in your room, eh?" "Yes Beastboy," she admited ashamed. "I didn't know what you'd think. I'm a freak enough being like this has only made it worse," Raven said her skin getting brighter again. "Raven," he stated her name with a laugh. "Your not a freack your just missunderstood." "Yeah I wish." Beastboy sat next to her she laied her head on his shoulder. He kissed her softly. "Raven what could ever make you think you where a freak?"


	3. Nimary confirm's Beastboy

_**Chapter three; Nimary confirm's Beastboy:**_

"You. Your the one that said it and stuck it in her head. She blevie's it like nothing else." "Huh?" Raven reconized his voice sweet and sour at the same time. "Nim don't it's not his fault really," she begged trying to keep calm. "Raven what's happening?" "It's," Nimary cut her off. Now she's confind into this potion untill she accept's herself again! You'll learb bever to play a mind game on my sisster!" "Sisster?" He jumped down but Beastboy still couldn't see him. "You'll never call her anything beside's her name i'll make sure of it!" Raven saw the fury , pure anger and hate in Nimary's eye's he was serious about hurting Beastboy. "Don't," she heild him away from Beastboy, darkness surronding the room. "Raven sorry but I can't let this go so easy," He started into her eye's, his wordswhere harsh toward's Beastboy but the softest black velet to Raven. "You don't have to i'm telling you to. He didn;t know he was only joking," she begged him her head laying on his chest, fear beating into her. "And you took it serousily," he said it more of a statement the a question. "That's not the point Nim. Come on you've all way's told me to subiside my anger." Beastboy stood infront of the door stunded and confused, Raven had placed him there so Nimary couldn't get to him. "Raven don't try me you know I show no mercy when it come's to you." Raven's demon form was slowly reducing it's self. "What's that mean?" "Fine I won't try you Nimary." She turned away from him and grabbed Beastboy's hand. "Later Nimary!" They ran out the room. They finally got outside and she rasied rhem into the air. "Sorry about that he's a little over protective." "Do you serouisly think you can get away from me Rea," his voice had turned hard against her, he had never use any type of tone like that toward's her and she was sick of the way he was acting. "No but I can try." "You'd be waisting your time!"

"Beastboy go help the other's." She opened a portal and threw him in. "I'll meet you there." The portal closed. "I take my handy work very well." Raven shook her head she was back to normal or at least as normal as she got.


	4. Extra feeling's

_**Chapter 4; Extra feeling's:**_

The titan's had rushed back and saw them faceing each other. "The boy never stood a chanse." "What is your problem why are you after him?" "I was helping you Raven, he's no good. And your back to normal I ganied twice as much as I planed to." He heild her to him. "I don't like when people do thing's like that to you and you know it." "You didn't have to go that far Nimary." His face softened gulit building up. "I'm sorry it's habit." Raven just felt like crying letting everything out at once but something told hershe shouldn't. "You've got better control of your anger then I do. To think i'd all way's be your teacher it might have to be vice virsa." Raven's eye's filled with tear's she was listening to him she was in her own world. "No," she said so soft he could barley hear it. "Raven?" Raven started crying he was only portecting her cause she was all thier was left and it was here fault. "Raven what's wrong?" He turned her to him and hugged her tightly.

"Leave her alone," Beastboy came flying up to attack him. "No don't touch him," she put a sheild up between them and Beastboy ran into it. "Rae?" "I can't, I can't lose anyone else," she said so only she could hear. He went back to the ground and she relised the shield. "Raven talk to me what's wrong?" "I did this didn't I?" "Did what? What did those idot's do to you now? Come on we can't risk the other you, you've got to calm down." "I did all of this and you still protect me. I don't even disver to know you." "Raven what are you talking about. Your all I have left-!" "And it's my fault, we could have so much more, we wouldn't have to be here hiding from the same person all the time." "Oh no Raven. That wasn't your fault nobody could have stoped that." "Maybe from your eye's, but from your word's and from the way it happened I could have done something." "Rea don't say that, please. It's not your fault really. Nobody could blame you for that," he helid her tightly not wanting to let her go. "Leave me alone," she broke his grip. "Go find someone else to try that on," she yelled and transported to her room. "What the heck is he trying to do to her?"

"You bastered. What the hell did you do to her?" Beastboy fly up to him. "I didn't do anything if anything i'm trying to help her. Stay out of this Beastboy it dosen't conser you!" He through him to the ground and floated to Raven's window that he had left open the room still slightly dark but it had more light seeing the certain's were not covering the window's as much. She was in a cornor hugging something to her as she cried. He didn't understand why she thought it was her fault.

He walked over to her she was shaking badly. He sat next to her and pulled her over to him. "It's okay Raven. We'll be fine, we'll make a way to survive this." "I want her back and it can't be done." "I'll make sure we find a way for it to happen." "Really?" "Yep." "Thank's Nimary," she hugged him and relaxed a little laying on his shoulder. He couldn't since anything of Trigon but a dragon convering these thought's into her. She replaied the thought's in her head but didn't understand them somehow his contact turned over her thought's. "Rea." "Huh," she looked up at him. "Stop thinking and just relax." He lowed his head a bit his lip's inch's from her's. "Forget about everything." He took the chanse and took his lip's in her's. Finding her mind completly clear she relaxed and he broke the kiss. She layied her head on him again. "Fell better Raven?" "Sort of. Why'd he have to target them he could have come after me." "He did and they protected you, but you didn't relize it, you where still small." "So eather way they died because of me right," she forced her voice to be calm to keep from going into hysteria. "Not beacuse of you, for you they did it to save your life." "They shouldn't have I wasn't worth it." "Raven stop it! What ever is making you think this is wrong! They did it becaused they loved you it wasn't your fault they wanted to help you to try and give you a better life." "No," she started crying again. "It'll be okay they would have stoped this if they had a chanse," he helid her tightly not bothering to hid the truth from her, she need to know the truth.

* * *

Well that's it let me know what you think. 


	5. change of heart

_**Chapter 5; Change of heart:**_

Raven was in her demon form again and it seemed like she'd never go back to her normal self. "kill him, he's been lieing to you the whole time. Trigon was being controled when her killed them," the thought filled her head circled around her. "We'll find a way to make it, I promiss you i'll do what I can to bring them back." "Why bother," she tried pushing away from him but he pinned her to him. "Raven what's wrong?" "You didn't even want them here so why waste time to try to bring them back," her eye's where pich dark full of anger and hate. "That's it show him your anger. Relaese it you need to avenge them kill him to avenge them. " "Raven I would never-." "Shut up you bastered, don't play with me. I said i'd avenge them and I wasn't lieing, I finnaly get to avenge them." "Raven stop it think for yourself stop listening to your thought's there not real." "Shut up!" "Fine Rea but there won't be anything to kill if I relese my spirt." "You wouldn't," both side's of her said hopeing he was kidding the other one daring him to. "You give me no chosse," he closed his eye's slowly. "No nimary please stop!" "No let him die, he disverse to die." "No Nimary please get this thing out my head. Please I didn't mean it!" "Kill him he killed your mother and sisster." "Nimary help me please." "Kill him." She picked up the sharpest thing in her room and walked over to him. "That's right kill him." "No I can't do it," she droped it and sat next to him. "Nothing can decicve me that much." She hield him to her. "Please Nimary i'm sorry. Something in me was saying you did it and I listened when I shouldn't have. I should have known better to judge you like that." Raven started crying he knew he was alive but he was so mad at her he refused to answer her. "Nimary he keep's talking to me I can't get him out my head. Please Nimary I don't want to hurt you, I don't like being like this. Please i'm sorry I really am you know I couldn't help it, I wasn't thinking strait." "It's all right Raven." "huh?" "The bastder's doing this to make you give into him as long as your with me he can't get to you." "But he's all ready got a grip on me that I can't get rind of. He's trying to get me to kill you." "He can't were inseperatble. No matter what we'll be together and nothing could make us hurt on another on perpose. Your safe in my hand's." "But-." "No the more you see no chanse the more of a grip he has on you just relax Raven," he said softly holding her to him.

"Raven you okay," Beastboy said changeing into his normal self on the window sill. "I will be." "Good we can't have you getting hurt now can we," he had a glint in his eye that only Nimary saw he was not himself. "Leave her alone she has done nothing to you!" "Nimary don't." "Raven Beastboy isn't himself he's being controled." "But-." "Raven come on we've got work to do." Raven nodded. "Raven no!" Raven could tell there was something wrong but she couldn't see it, she only saw the regular Beastboy. "Come on Raven, you know how Robin get's." Nimary whispered something to Raven in there langue. "The demon lie's and trick's you see it through my eye," he said in there native tonuge. "Raven let's go!" Raven saw everything the real him trying to force Trigon out of him. "No Beastboy," she said softly. "Shh do not let him know, go you are safe, I promiss it." "Comeing. I'll see you later Nimary." See got up. "Raven don't," he said this time only she could tell he was acting. "Oh stop it's just training." She walked over to Beastboy. "You ready to go?" "All way's." He grabbed her and lifted into the air she had forgot about what nimary said when she walked over to him and was in Trigon's world again. As soon as she was lifted up she snaped out of it. "Nimary!" She struggled to get lose but conitnueously failed. "Beastboy stop, what are you doing?" Nimary ran to the window he hadn't excepted this. "Relax you will not be hurt Raven, i'm here with you." "No," she said trying to stay foucesed on reality. "Put me down Beastboy, please!" "Here she is." She heard the word's clearly and knew excatly what was gonna happen. "No Beastboy don't please! Don't do it!" "Quiet." "Nimary he's calling Trigon!" She tried to remain calm to breack his grip. But if she did she wouldn't be able to fly she had used to much energy. "Nimary!" Trigon showed up laughing.


	6. The finshing promiss

**_Chapter 6; who you really are:_**

**_This is the last chapter so enjoy!_**

* * *

"This is perfect it couldn't have been done any better." Nimary was heild back by two people neather one of them could see. "Nimary!" "There's no use he's got some friend's to tie down first." "Shut up you murder!" "Your the one that let it happen." "No I didn't." "Yes you did, you said it yourself that you let it happen. You could have stopped me if you wanted to." "No." "She still in you good, it'll be easy to kill you that way." "No!" She broke Beastboy's grip and fell to the floor of the island. "I am nothing like her shut up!" "But your everything like her," He threw her back into the tower. 

"Leave her alone!" Nimary threw him into the air and shot an arrow at him. "Raven run!" "No, i'm not leaving you." She followed through and shot him too."Raven go i'll be fine." "You just had to interfer eh?" He struck at him knocking him to the ground. "Nimary, come on we've got to get out of here, we can't fight this one.""Raven go," He moved her to the other side of the city. She came back seeing Trigon beating on Nimary. "No leave him alone it's me you want," she grabbed his arm and threw him back. "Nimary relax i've got this." "Raven no." Trigon created a small fire ball and aimed toward Raven. "Raven move," Nimary moved infront of her as he fired the ball. Nimary fell onto Raven, his body lifeless and limp. "That'll do," Trigon disapred and Beastboy was relised from his spell.

"No Nimary. Nimary answer me please!" Beastboy walked up besided her. "Sorry Rea." "Leave me alone, there's nothing to be sorry for." She heild him to her rocking with him back in fort the way he would her when she was out of it. "He's just unconises, he'll be fine," she told herself knowing it was a lie. "Come on Nimary wakeup. I've had enough of your acting, this isn't funny.""Raven." "Damn it. I've failed again and this time it's worse! I've endagered all of the city, I can't do this anymore." She opened the ground. "This isn't the end of it Nimary I promiss you it," She said placing him in the hole. She filled the hole and ran inside.

* * *

So it was short but it's the perfect ending. Please don't leave me is the squael all though it came out first. Please review. Thank's for all the help guy's. 


End file.
